


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal, Bottom Cas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Porn with Feelings, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Fuck you. Whattaya need a full length mirror for anyway? You guys already have a huge bathroom mirror,” Sam panted as they took the corner heading up to the third floor.“Cause we figured a ceiling mirror really only benefits whoever is on the bottom at the time.”Dean buys Cas a mirror for the bedroom... and Sam doesn't want to know this stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a bunch of challenges I am working on, that should be priority, but apparently Dean&Cas wanted to have emotional, intimate mirror sex, and who am I to say no. That'd just be rude.
> 
> Thank you Bekki&Jenny for reading this over for me, and thanks to all of you who have followed this series, your comments and kudos mean the world, and I hope you continue to enjoy the Loved You Forever verse <3  
> [](http://imgur.com/fZMQoYL)

Sam grunted as they lugged the heavy full length mirror up the flight of stairs.

“Ugh, why do you have to live on the third floor?”

Dean laughed a little too gleefully at his brother’s discomfort.

“Seriously dude, what the fuck is this frame made out of? Pure lead? You’ll be lucky if this doesn’t rip your drywall down.”

“Stop being such baby. It’s an oak frame and the guy at _Lowe’s_ told me to get the hundred pound picture hangers and it’d be fine. Now quit bitching and pivot.”

“Fuck you. Whattaya need a full length mirror for anyway? You guys already have a huge bathroom mirror,” Sam panted as they took the corner heading up to the third floor.

“Cause we figured a ceiling mirror really only benefits whoever is on the bottom at the time.”

Sam faltered and the mirror slipped, plowing into Dean’s stomach, making him stumble backwards a few steps.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean yelled as Sam regained his grip on the mirror.

“Dude, you have me wasting my Saturday helping you put up a sex mirror?” Sam asked, clearly annoyed.

“Well if I had known you were gonna kill me over it, I would have asked Benny,” Dean growled as he hefted the cumbersome frame up the sage carpeted steps before setting the bottom down to catch his breath. One classic bitch face and near tripping over Mrs. Shaffer’s calico later, and they were safely in through the apartment.

Dean and Sam carefully carried the mirror down the hall, making sure not to disrupt any of the pictures hanging there. They brought it into the bedroom which Dean had made sure to leave open before he left to go pick up Sam.

“Where do you want it, perv?” Sam asked acidly.

“The wall right next to the doorway, Prudence,” Dean snarked back. When they ordered the mirror, he and Cas had thought a lot about mounting it directly on the door. However, after testing with the video camera, they realized that the wall on the right side of the entryway was wide and would capture the whole bed from a better angle.

Dean positioned the mirror where he wanted it and propped it against the wall. He asked Sam to grab the package of picture hangers off of the nightstand. Dean chuckled at Sam’s _tsk_ of disgust. A glance back showed that Cas had forgotten to put the lube away after opening Dean up the night before. He flushed at the memory. Dean didn’t bottom often. Not because he didn’t enjoy it, because oh boy, did he. Cas knew how to move at just the right angle, just the right pace. Dean had never come untouched before Cas. But unfortunately with his bowlegs and being on his feet all day bent over engines, he just wasn’t as flexible. Especially when he reached that point in the day when he finally got to sit in his car to drive home. After being stationary for the ride, just getting out of the car to get into the apartment made the muscles in his legs sing. Castiel, on the other hand, had no such problem. Dean knew it was all the running and yoga he did. His sinfully sexy husband could put his legs behind his head, he could contort himself into nearly every position on _GaySexPositionsGuide.com_. What a blissfully exhausting weekend they had after discovering _that_ website. They had both come out of that Sunday raw, sweaty and dehydrated, not to mention four home videos richer.

“That mirror is so heavy, Dean, it should really be hung where there is a wall stud.”

Sam’s voice was like an ice bath and Dean shook his head as if in a fog as he took the package of hangers from Sam's outstretched fingers.

“Uh, yeah, already done. I used a stud finder and marked it last night. Grab the tool box out of the closet for me, would ya? I need the hammer.”

Sam grabbed the small tool box from the corner of the closet and opened it to grab a small hammer from inside. “Do you need nails?”

“Nah, the picture hangers came with three,” Dean said, shaking the box at Sam. Sam brought him the hammer and Dean gestured at him to move the mirror over so he could use the adhesive to attach the hanger to the wall. Dean stuck the three nails in the designated slanted spots as Sam held the mirror, and hammered them in. Sam helped Dean position the mirror on the hanger and they both stood back to check and see if it was even.

“Looks good, thanks Sammy,” Dean said, just as he heard the front door open and close.

* * *

 

 

Cas gave a sigh of relief as he trudged up the last few steps to his home. He loved his brother, he truly did, but Gabriel could be so draining sometimes. They had met a Gabe’s bakery: _Wake and Bake_ to go over the menu for their parents 30th wedding anniversary party. Cas knew his father Chuck would have been happy with a quiet weekend away with his bubbly wife. But Cas also knew that his mother would be so excited to be surprised with a huge celebration with family and friends. Charlie was putting together a slideshow of the Novak’s life together to play on a loop at the function hall, and Dean would be in charge of distracting the happy couple for the day. Luckily, Dean was as close to Chuck and Becky as Castiel and Gabe were, so Dean stealing them away for a late lunch and a movie while Cas gave a rare Saturday ‘lecture’ wouldn’t be suspect. In reality, Cas and Gabriel would be decorating the hall, directing caterers and handling any other last minute preparations.

Castiel bent down to scratch behind the ears of Snickers, the calico cat from down the hall, as the feline ribboned between his legs. Cas dug out his key and was surprised to find the front door already unlocked. The lingering smell of bacon from the breakfast sandwiches Dean had made them that morning assaulted his senses. He made a mental note to crack the kitchen window and light a candle. Dean loved the smell of it, but after awhile, the overly greasy aroma just became too much for Cas senses.

“Baby," Cas called out, “where are you? You left the door unlocked.”

"In the bedroom, Cas," Dean called back. “Sorry about the door, but I just hung up our new mirror," Dean said sweetly.

The door instantly forgotten, Cas' insides lit up with anticipation. Castiel kicked off his shoes, nudging them into the bottom slot of the shoe cubby with his toes. He peeled off his trench coat and hung it in the hall closet.

“That means,” he began, voice a low growl, “I get to watch you as you watch yourself use those thick fingers, and that very clever tongue of yours, to fuck my hole wide open for your perfect cock. Should I just get naked now?”

“Please don’t," came a meek and pained voice.

Castiel bit his lip and rolled his eyes heavenward. He sighed deeply. “Sorry, Sam," Cas said, as he made his way to the bedroom.

Dean threw him a saucy wink while Sam, red-faced, rolled his eyes. Cas stepped fully into the room and walked over to give Dean a quick kiss hello. He turned back to check out the mirror placement. It was a simple design, just a plain frame in blonde wood, nothing too fancy that would distract from its purpose; which was essentially so Cas and Dean could watch themselves fuck like rabbits.

“It’s perfect,” Cas said, leaning back against Dean’s chest as his husband embraced him from behind. Their gazes met in the mirror and held until Sam cleared his throat.

“I can’t believe you fit this in the Impala, it’s nearly as tall as I am."

“We managed. Had to lay it across the back seat with the end propped out the window,” Sam said.

"Yeah, and then Sammy almost killed me by dropping the damn thing on me while we were climbing up the stairs.”

An undignified huff accompanied Cas’ gasp of concern.

“Baby, are you okay?” warred with “Man, you are such a drama queen."

Dean laughed. “I’m fine,” he lifted the hem of his black tee-shirt. Castiel’s fingers ghosted over the small bruise blooming on the skin. “See, no big deal.”

“It wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you hadn’t told me what the stupid mirror was for!” Sam said caustically.

“You asked!”

“Yeah, well, you should have lied,” Sam said petulantly and Castiel had to bite back a chuckle.

“God, how did you get to be such a priss. Especially being with Jo, I mean that chick is into some kinky shit.”

“What?” Sam's asked, confused.

“What?” Dean repeated. “I didn’t say anything. Come on, let's order a pizza.” Dean left his gobsmacked brother behind as he walked out of the room. Castiel touched Sam’s shoulder.

“Come on, Sam. Tell me, do you have anything special planned for Valentine’s Day?”

Sam appeared to accept the subject change and followed Cas out into the livingroom. Cas lit a pine-scented candle. He gestured to Dean in the kitchen. Dean propped the cordless phone between his ear and his shoulder and used both hands to crack open the window over the sink. Cas assumed he was on hold as Dean reached into the fridge, grabbing two bottles of _Bud Light_ by the necks in one hand, and a _Snapple_ in the other. He opened the brews with a star wars bottle opener on his key chain and handed the iced tea and a beer to Cas.

As Dean ordered two pizzas, a large sausage for him and Cas and a small veggie lovers for Sam, Castiel handed Sam his beer and asked again about Valentine’s Day.

“Uh-no, sorry, spaced out there for a second,” Sam said as Castiel settled back onto the sofa next to his brother in law. “We’re going to go out to dinner the Friday after, and we’re going to see Louis C.K. at the _Wang_. But Valentine’s Day is on a Tuesday and we are hosting a lonely hearts karaoke night.

Dean laughed as he walked in from the kitchen and plopped down into the overstuffed chair across the room. “Unattached drifter Christmas, a bartender's dream. Man, that used to be my favorite holiday.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, even though he knew Dean was just teasing. It didn’t matter that Cas knew he was the love of Dean’s life. Imagining his husband’s hands on anybody but himself gave him a stomach ache. Dean was his, and his alone. It appalled Castiel how blatantly both women and men flirted with Dean, despite his very obvious wedding ring. In fact, sometimes Cas thought it was because of it. As he watched Dean’s throat work as he took a long pull from his bottle, Castiel felt that familiar, ever present tug of lust curl in his belly. The sun was pouring in through the balcony, turning Dean’s honey toned hair the color of old gold. The light danced across his planes and angles, the constellation of freckles on the bridge of his nose and scattered along his cheekbones just begged for Castiel to trace them. Dean knowingly caught Cas’ eye and winked at him with such a salacious expression that Castiel felt his cheeks grow hot at being caught ogling.

“What are you two doing? Gonna be hard for Dean to top last year, eh Cas?” Sam teased.

“We’re actually getting matching tattoos,” Castiel said with a lopsided smile.

“No shit, really?” Sam’s voice held surprise. “What are you getting?”

“We are getting each other’s names on the inside of our wrists in Enochian script.”

“Enochian?”

“Angel language. Show him, sweetheart,” Dean said softly.

Castiel leaned forward and reached under the coffee table. He pulled out Dean’s copy of _Cat’s Cradle_ and opened the binding. He pulled out a loose leafed scrap of paper with symbols on it.

“This is a crude drawing, of course. The top one is how you write Dean in Enochian, the bottom is Castiel. We’ll print out a clearer version off of the computer before we go,” Cas said with an anxious look at Sam’s face. “What do you think?”

 

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/enochian_zpsmxmd5vzq.jpg.html)

Sam sighed painstakingly. “I think the two of you set an obscenely high standard and I am going to have to listen to Jo gush for months about how romantic you both are.”

“Sorry, Sammy. Not every couple can be as perfect as us.”

Castiel smirked as Dean was bailed out of a no doubt scathing reply by a knock at the door. “Saved by the pizza man, baby.”

* * *

 

Dean breathed in the spicy scent of Szechuan beef as he drove back home to Cas. Dean had driven Sam home instead of him having to take the train. He’d needed to grab a few things from the store that he’d forgotten anyway; milk, eggs and the vitamins Cas insisted they take. It was the weekend and Dean was cashing in on his free food passes tonight. Tomorrow he would broil fish and eat it with mixed vegetables. Later, he would eat frozen yogurt instead of the _Friendly's forbidden chocolate_ ice cream while he watched _Doctor Sexy_. And he would do it all to make his husband happy.

It was a little too soon to eat after all the pizza, but Dean knew the Chinese would reheat well.

When Dean arrived back at the apartment and unlocked the door, the bacon smell was replaced with the scent of a crisp forest, from the candle Cas lit earlier. Not as tasty, but definitely fresher. He could hear the faint sound of music coming from their bedroom and Dean was quick to hang up his jacket and put their dinner in the fridge.

Dean sat on the couch and quickly unlaced his boots, not wanting to deal with it if he found what he expected to find when he went to their bedroom.

When he walked through the door his breath punched out of his gut. Some of Castiel’s new age music, native drums or something, pulsed in the background. The man himself, dewy from a shower, laid on their bed, head propped on a pillow. His messy dark hair was wild and his plush bottom lip was being held hostage by his teeth. Castiel’s chest was flush and his nipples were stiff from self tugging. His legs were spread wide and Dean watched, hypnotized, as Cas stroked himself slowly with one hand and brushed his fingers over his delicious pucker with the other. Dean couldn’t help the whimper than escaped his mouth and Castiel arched up into his fist at the sound. Dean watched as a trail of precome dribbled down the side of Cas’ cockhead and Dean’s mouth fucking watered.

“Are you just going to stand there,” Castiel groaned out, his whiskey-soaked voice rough with need, “or are you going to get on this bed?”

Dean didn’t answer, he simply stripped. Castiel moaned appreciatively as Dean’s body was exposed, hand stroking a little faster on his cock, the sound slick and intoxicating. Dean was hard already, dick slapping up against his stomach as he dropped his boxers.

“Holy fuck, you are gorgeous. I could come just watching you fuck your fist, sweetheart.”

Castiel mewled at his words. “Rather you come in me,” he panted back at Dean.

Dean crawled onto the bed, hovering over Cas, so he could bed down and capture his perfect mouth in a filthy kiss. Their tongues tangled and Dean’s hands ran up Cas’ sides before settling on his tight nipples. Dean rolled them between his thumb and forefingers and Cas hissed a breath before he bit at Dean’s lips. Cas’ hand still worked between them as Dean pulled away to kiss down Cas’ chest. He licked at his husband’s nipples then paid special attention to the dark freckle that always seemed to call for his mouth. Dean made his way down to Cas’ hips and sucked a bruise onto the left one, while brushing Cas’ hand away and firmly taking his cock in hand. Dean stroked the slick skin of the hardened flesh, twisting at the end and coaxing out another pulse of precome. Dean lapped at it greedily.

 _“Oh fuuuuuuck,”_ was Cas’ gravel laced response to that. Dean sucked at the crown of Cas’ cock and he felt his husband reach down to grip at his hair, before the flat of Cas’ palm pushed Dean’s head down lower. Dean smiled against the skin of Cas’ inner thigh, knowing exactly what Castiel wanted. He pushed Cas’ thighs apart and back and brought his hands down to pull Cas’ cheeks apart. Cas pink rim fluttered, winking at him and Dean leaned in to give it a long, sucking kiss. Dean kept Cas’ ass spread as he slipped his tongue into the furled entrance, alternating between short thrust and broad sweeps. Dean slurped at Cas’ hole as he kneaded the flesh of Cas’ firm globes. All the while, Castiel was keeping up a litany of “ _unh, uhn, uhn.”_

Dean pulled back, chin slick with saliva. Castiel groaned in protest until Dean said “Roll over, sweetheart.” At those words his eyes lit up and he hurried to comply.  Cas got on his knees and lowered his upper body down, braced on his forearms, so he could still look up. Dean crawled behind him, bowlegs encasing Castiel's. Their eyes met in the mirror and Dean was shocked at his own appearance. His pupils were wide, lust glazed, and his face was shiny with sweat and spit. Castiel was no better, he looked completely wrecked. Hair up in tufts, lips swollen from worrying the chapped flesh between his teeth.  It was the most arousing thing he had ever witnessed in his life. Dean ran a hand down Cas’ spine and his husband arched his back with a deep groan, eyes never leaving Dean’s in the mirror. Dean tugged at Cas' dark locks, eliciting a ragged groan, before he let go. Dean reached into the nightstand with his free hand to grab the lube they kept in there. Dean generously slicked up his fingers and circled Cas’ hole before dipping his pointer inside. Dean watched his finger slip in and out of Cas’ entrance and Cas’ watched Dean. Dean looked up again and beheld his debauched self finger his needy husband who was riding back on his slick digit.

“More,“ Castiel growled. “More, Dean.”

Dean quickly slipped in a second finger and began to work them in and out, scissoring, widening the puffy pink hole. Dean couldn’t help but lean down for another taste and Castiel panted harshly.

“ _Oh God. Oh fuck_. Oh Dean, look at you. _Ah, ah,_ I’m going to come watching you do that.”

Dean lifted his eyes and watched as he speared his tongue into his husband, lapping at his earthy taste. He watched as Cas writhed back onto that tongue, and let out a fucked out mess of grunts.  Dean pulled back to push a third finger in and searched for Cas’ prostate. There eyes locked in the mirror and Dean crooked his fingers. Dean winked and Cas’ mouth opened on a silent cry. His breath came out in short bursts as Dean furiously worked his fingers inside, brushing against Castiel’s bundle of nerves.

“Dean. _Unnhh_ , Dean, you have to stop. I’ll never, _fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” he hissed, “I’ll never last if you don’t stop.”

Dean slipped his fingers out and slicked up his cock with a mixture of leftover lube from Cas' hole and his own precome which was dripping copiously on the down comforter underneath them. Dean teased Cas’ rosette, sliding his dick in between his cheeks, ghosting over the fluttering opening. Dean stared at them in the mirror and couldn’t believe how beautiful they looked together. It wasn’t conceit, it was just the truth. Cas, with his wrecked and writhing body, his cobalt gaze and meeting Dean's answering green in want and utter love and adoration... they were a stunning pair.  

Dean nudged his cockhead into Cas’ hole and Cas pushed back, impaling himself with a harsh cry.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Dean asked with gritted teeth. He was fighting to hold himself back, and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m good, I’m good. Move, please move, baby.”

Dean started to thrust and their eyes locked in the mirror again as Cas met his rhythm. Dean’s hand gripped Cas’ left hip as he pushed in and out and his other hand splayed across Cas’ chest. He pulled Cas back more, urging him to sit up so his back was leaning against Dean’s chest. Dean figured his legs were going to kill him in the morning, but it was worth it. Worth the intimacy they were sharing as they stared into each other's eyes through the looking glass. Dean thrusted up in quick motions and his hand trailed down Cas’ chest, _down, down_ until he gripped Cas’ dripping cock.

Castiel’s stuttering groan as Dean began to stroke his cock was nearly Dean’s undoing. Cas was reclined back enough that their faces were side by side. Dean panted harsh breaths into the side of Cas' face as they watched each other come undone. " _Mirror, mirror on the wall_ ," Dean hissed into Castiel's ear, and his husband trembled at the words.

The mattress groan as the pair moved in sync, rapidly. “ _Cas, Cas Cas_ ,” Dean chanted and his husband let out aborted little grunts of bliss.

“ _Unh, unh, unh, I’m com-I’m coming, ah,ah-_ ” Cas’ voice cut off as he arched, gasping for breath. Dean watched as his husband's cock erupted in his hand, splashes of white bursting out and dripping down the sides of Dean's fingers. Dean damn near howled at the sight, screaming “ _Castiel!_ ” Dean felt him self lock up as his own cock pulsed hot, sticky fluid into Cas’ slick channel.

Cas’ eyes closed as his head fell back against Dean’s shoulder. Dean panted harshly behind him as he watched Cas’ throat work to gulp in air.

“Holy fuck. Holy fuck, Castiel.”

Cas chuckled, eyes still closed. “I told you that you'd love it,” he said, voice ragged. Dean found the strength to lift Cas up a bit so his softening cock could slip out. He hissed at the sensation and Castiel sighed as Dean’s wet come dripped down his thighs. Dean maneuvered Castiel gently onto his side before getting the wet wipes out of the drawer. He cleaned them both as thoroughly as one whose limbs felt like spaghetti could, and tossed the used wipes into the waste paper basket, not caring when he missed.  Dean laid on his side, pulling Cas flush against him. His husband snuggled back, breathing slowly evening out. Dean knew that once their skin cooled down they would want to get under the covers, but for now, this was good.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel murmured, nearly asleep.

“I love you too, sweetheart, so much.”

For a moment all Dean could hear was their breathing and his own heartbeat still pounding in his ear. Then:

“Tomorrow you can tell me how you know Jo’s into kinky shit.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to the back of Cas’ sweat dampened neck. He’d have fun telling the story of going to a bachelor party for his buddy Cesar at a S and M club and running into Jo there, outfitted in a leather lace up mini dress. But not now. For now, he just wanted to hold his love and sleep.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
